memories from the ocean
by sumichan614
Summary: Luki megurine and Miku hatsune have always been good friends but after a trip to the ocean that all changes. will this romance blossom or wilt?
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys so the last fanfic I wrote I took down because it was like SOOOOOO bad. Well I'm currently listening to Luki's remix of revolution so lets get started

**I DON'T OWN VACALOID**!

Chapter 1

My long aqua hair blew in the wind as I stared out at the ocean waiting

. I was dressed in a white sundress with green around the edges of the collar hem and straps. My usual pigtails were tied messily into buns at the top and had white ribbons tying the outfit together.

I sat on the usual rock I sat on when I came here. It was a rock sticking out of the water a few metres of shore.

Luckily the water only started to drop off at the end of the rock so it didn't go far past my ankles so I just left my sandles on the shore.

It was like something out of a really cheesy romance movie only the person I was waiting for and I weren't going out.

We only decided to meet here because the cherry blossoms were almost done for the season and he hadn't been able to see them yet. So I volunteered to take him.

He was always such a herd worker so I respected him for that.

I shook my head as I felt a small blush cross my cheeks. I always got to deep into thought when in was bored.

Suddenly my daydreaming was interrupted by the one I was waiting for.

"Luki" I smiled as he ran up to me.

**WHEW! Done! Sorry it's so short! BTW the park im trying to describe is kind of like a beach looking out to the ocean, some grass and then rows upon rows of Sakura trees!**

**Sakura means cherry blossom trees just incase!**


	2. Chapter 2 the begining of somthing

Ok, im back for round 2…yay… well m happy with the way its turning out so ya… im listening to more Luki so lets get started…

Chapter 2

Luki came running up to the shore where I was standing after wadding in from sitting on the rock.

"Sorry…I'm…late…miku," he said in between heavy breaths.

"It's fine, I wasn't here for very long" I lied

"Really? Good. I was afraid I had kept you waiting for a long time.," he said.

Even though that was the truth I just said, "It's fine."

After we took a stroll around the park and had our fill of the sakuras it was nearly dark so we decided to walk home.

"That was nice," I said to Luki with a smile.

"Yeah…I'm glad I got to see them this year before they were gone…" he said with a distant look in his eyes, as if he was daydreaming about something or was deep in thought.

I caught myself staring into his semi light blue eyes. I felt another slight blush cross my face.

If I kept this up I was bound to set a personal record for blushing I thought.

As I was looking down at the road thinking all of this, my cheeks still red I heard Luki say "…Miku?"

I looked up at him and said, " Yes Luki?"

He replied, " What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" I asked.

"You looked depressed so I wanted to ask what was wrong."

"Oh nothing! I was just thinking!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, don't worry!" I said.

After a few moments of silence we finally reached home.

I walked in the door and just dropped my purse along with my shoes.

I looked at the time and suggested we get to bed for the night.

I headed up stairs and started to get changed.

While I did this, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened today. Why had I blushed so much around him?

Just then Luki walked in my room holding my purse while I was wearing nothing but my underwear.

"Hey Miku you forgot…" he said as both our faces turned a deep crimson.

**Dun dun DUN! CLIFFHANGER! Well this is my longest chapter so far! Woo!**


	3. Chapter 3 scince when did i care?

omg i'm sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for so long! i was hoping for some positive reveiws and i finalu got one!  
>btw thanks a ton Cathy Yu! i tired my hand at a luki x mikuo fic but failed then decided "ah screw it, i'll do het."<br>anyways on with the chapter!

luki's pov

"your...purse..."

'shit!' i thought 'damn my bad timeing.'

"um...i think i'll just go now..." i said while closing the door in a rush.

'well...there goes any frienship i had with miku...and i didn't even get to return her purse. well i guess all i can do is apologize in the morning.'

miku's pov

'damn it!' i thought. i didn't realy mind that luki saw me naked but why oh WHY did i have such a bad figure? wait what? scince when did i care?

oh well, whats done is done. guess we'll just have to talk about it tomorrow.

.god. i know how short this is so please dont kill meeee! TT-TT expect the next chapter pretty soon.  
> <p>


End file.
